Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Master System)
I am a Classic Sonic the Hedgehog gamer. I've owned many of the Sega consoles in those old times, but since Sonic went to the 3D, his games turned into crap, including those ridiculous "Sonic Adventure" games. I hate almost ALL modern Sonic games, I stopped playing Sonic for a while until I have found my old Master System, and it was working perfectly when I tested my Shinobi cartridge, but when I've put my Sonic the Hedgehog 2, it didn't work. So I went in search of any store that would sell this game, after hours of searching, I found the cartridge in a store that had used games in sale for a very cheap price, guess what? I bought the Sonic 2 cartridge and ran to my house to play it in my Master System. Everything was perfectly normal, I was playing the game and having lots of fun in My nostalgic trip. In this game's story, Tails is kidnapped and it's up to Sonic to rescue him from Dr. Robotnik, if you get all the Chaos Emeralds, you'll save Tails and get the good ending, but if you reach the end of the game without them, you'll just fight a mecha copy of Sonic and Tails will be presumed dead, since in the credits, it shows Sonic running through some plains until he stops in the end and looks to the sky, a figure of Tails is seen in the sky. This is where things start getting weird. I finished the game without the Chaos Emeralds because I was too lazy to search for them in the stages. Everything was looking OK until in the credits, Sonic is crying while he runs, he looked really sad and there were tears coming from his eyes. After Tails' image in the sky, the game returned to the title screen, I was waiting for the title screen to show up, but when it did, I completely freaked out. Sonic and Tails were in the title screen, but Tails was gray and he had no eyes, it was just like a zombie. I started the game once again, and for my surprise, in the little picture showing Sonic and Tails that appear before the level, Tails wasn't there, only Sonic was in the mine cart in the pic of the first level. And when the level started, Sonic once again was crying like he was in the credits, but i could control him normally. When I got to one of the places where the Chaos Emerald was supposed to be, there was nothing. I had no choice but to finish the level already. In the third act of the first level, there was the insect-like boss with pincers in it's head. I couldn't control Sonic this time, he just jumped in the boss and was cut by it's pincers, then the game froze in a black screen, I had to reset. When the title screen showed up, Tails was still like a zombie, but Sonic was different, he had no facial expression, his eyes were all white and he had no mouth, at that point I knew it was a hacked game, but I started playing again nonetheless. After pressing the start button in the title screen, the screen turned to black and in the pic that shows before the first level, there was nobody, not Sonic nor Tails. When I thought about turning the game off, the screen turned to black once again and a red text saying "R.I.P" popped up, I've had enough of this game, I turned the Master System off and got rid of this goddamn cartridge; I never want to play this game ever again. Category:Video Games Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Gaming Creepypastas